Yesterday Is Over
by stephanie-alison
Summary: Hannah Montana is bigger than ever, and because Miley is swept up in all the publicity she is letting Lilly and Oliver slip away. What she doesn't realise is that Oliver is in love with her. And she just might love him back. Moliver Fic.
1. Holding On

**Oliver – 12am.**

Her face is tearing holes in me.

These pictures on my wall of Hannah Montana – teen icon, pop superstar, the only girl I've ever loved. Hannah Montana, my friend. Just plain old Miley with a wig. And yet I love her. I love Miley. I watch her pretty face drown as my eyes fill up with tears.

I cry because I know I can never be with her.

I cry because I know I am in love with her.

I cry because I know that she'll never know how I truly feel.

She's so beautiful. A framed picture of Lilly, Miley and I that was taken earlier this year sit's upon my dresser, staring at me, mocking me. That picture was taken on the happiest day of my life. My two best friends and I, soaking up the freedom you can only experience from being a teenager. It's such a simple picture, and I think that is why I love it most.

It was taken on the beach, just barely into the ocean we were. We were running through the waves, kicking up as much water as we could, I was between them, holding each of their hands, and we were running together, as best friends should. We ran until we were knee-deep in water, that was when we realized that we couldn't run anymore.

Miley was determined to keep on running; I remember Lilly and I were trying not to laugh as she was attempting to still kick the water up. After a few seconds of snail pace running, Miley fell flat on her face. Lilly and I rushed to help her up, and on our way tripped and fell too. We were in hysterics. Nobody could steal that moment between us and the ocean, not even God.

Now almost a year has passed, Hannah Montana is more famous than ever and we cannot do simple things like that anymore. Miley is always busy. I know that by being Hannah Montana there comes commitments, but all I want is to spend quality time with my two best friends. A man could ask for a lot more; I could ask for a Hollywood Mansion, I could ask to meet stars, and I could ask for Miley to love me… But im not asking for all that, I just want Miley to be around sometimes...

**Miley – 4pm**

Boy, it's hard being Hannah Montana sometimes. Sweet nibblits, Lilly is pulling that face again. How can she expect me to blow off the biggest party of the year to spend "quality time" with Oliver and her? I know she misses me, and I miss her too, but c'mon! Biggest party of the year, people!

She know's I'll eventually give in, so I just dismiss her for now so I can address the press.

They're getting vicious these days, last time Lilly and I were together one of the photographers tried to pull off Lilly's wig. If we were exposed on national television, I don't know what I'd do. Tonight they're just asking the usual, who do I think is the cutest Hollywood star and such. A lot of questions about my recent tour, in which Jake Ryan guest starred. Who would of guessed that the boy could dance? The tour sold out straight away of course, and as I suspected once I had finished my closing number with Jake by my side the crowd were begging for us to kiss. He pecked me on the cheek, and I have never seen that many camera flashes in my life, the crowd were loving it.

Of course, I don't particularly love Jake. We have set aside our differences, and we know our common ground. After we broke up the first time it was really messy for a while, but we are back on track and happy for the world to see. He's a good boy, Mom would have loved him. It's hard though, dating a television star. We don't get to see each other very often, and I think we might break up again soon, but for now were a couple. It's good for publicity; we even have our own nickname "Jannah". It's kinda lame, but oh well, probably not as bad as "Brangelina".

I'm meeting with Jake tonight, which is good because it is the first time I will have seen him since the tour. We are more like friends nowadays, we don't kiss often and if we do it is mostly on the cheek. He doesn't really fancy me anymore, and neither do I fancy him. I actually think he might have a thing for Lilly, which is great because although she's always tried to hide it she really never did stop crushing on him.

The other day Lilly asked me to picture myself with Oliver. My first reaction was that Lilly has lost the plot, and my second was surprise. I was surprised that I actually could see myself with "Smokin' Oken" Oliver. It had never occurred to me, but we actually would make a good couple. We have similar interests, we know each other inside out, and we trust each other. He's not exactly my perfect eye-candy and I doubt I'm his but mentally, we'd be perfect together. But there is no point in even thinking about this. Oliver never would consider me that way, and if I ever told him that I did he'd laugh at me. I'd be absolutely humiliated. I asked him when he found out that I was Hannah Montana if he liked me, and he told me flat-out NO. So there is my answer, I should stop daydreaming about my life with Oliver and focus back on Jake, maybe there is still hope for "Jannah"?


	2. Slow Song

Oliver – 6pm.

Today im fine without Miley. I'd run away with my thoughts of her, praying that she'd just live a good life. Lilly is working it all out now, the reasons why I miss Miley even more than usual.

Hannah Montana has been booked for another tour, the people can't get enough of her and neither can I. My bedroom feels damp and depressing and I haven't made contact with the outside world for almost a day now.

Im here waiting, with the voice of my love echoing in my ears from my bedside radio. Yesterday I could have sworn I saw Miley by the beach, laughing. It's almost like she's passed on, she's just become a ghost in my mind. And while she is off in Hollywood with Jake, im back here stuck in her memory.

A slow sad song play's over and over in my mind. And every time I get to a certain part in the song, my heart jumps and I stop breathing for a few seconds. Those word's in my head, almost like poetry. They all string together now and have created this sad song in my head. I tried to play it once, the notes were all flowing alright until my heart starting jumping again and then the only thing that flowed was my tears.

Miley – 7.30pm

Lilly called.

I almost wish that it had been Oliver, not because I prefer Oliver over Lilly, just so I could hear his voice once more. It feels like a lifetime since I last saw Oliver, and I miss him more than I could imagine.

Jake has his arm tenderly around my waist, and truth be told, I don't want him to remove it. His affection is comforting, and it distracts me from my thoughts of Oliver. We are walking through a quaint park just near my hotel. From here I can still hear my Daddy's voice singing a traditional Robbie-Ray song. I don't exactly know all the words in the song, I did when I was little but as I grew I seemed to forget the melody and lyrics. I missed that song and the man who sings it.

Jake and I are sitting beside the river-bed, watching the moonlit lake and all it's creatures come to life under the stars. It's a beautiful site, something Oliver would have enjoyed. With just the

thought of Oliver I feel like dancing, he makes me feel like I can walk on water.

Jake begins to stand up slowly; I watch his body shift from side to side and his muscles tightening as he pushes his body weigh up-ward. He is handsome, but not the guy I want to spend my life with. I know that. And I think he knows that too.

He offer's out his hand to me, I place my palm in his and step towards him. He holds me next to the water and tells me to listen to the music it plays as the wind blows by. I take off each of my shoes and step out into the water, it is chilly at first and numbs my toes but slowly I adjust to the temperature of the river and let the music flow through me. It's beautiful, a song of humming insects and graceful reeds, and a big finale of the water rippling. He tells me that they all sing for me, and this is exactly what he hears when someone says my name.

I can feel tears forming in my eyes, and I know that he knows why. He holds me tightly and tells me that if it were his decision he'd never want to let me go. But unfortunately it isn't his decision, it's mine…


	3. A Kiss for the Ages

Oliver – 5pm

Miley is back. She returned about a day ago. Without Jake.

She had just gotten off the plane when I spotted her, although it would have been hard not to notice her. She was wearing a yellow sundress that complemented her figure and brought out her big beautiful eyes. I'd never seen her look so happy and I wondered if it was because she had had so much fun with Jake, or that she was happy to be home. Her teeth were sparkling in the sun, and when she spotted me it seemed as if her grin became wider.

We hung out at the beach for a while, Miley had made sure that she had removed her wig as soon as the plane trip was over; after all we could hardly be together in peace with reporters following Hannah Montana. Miley called Lilly's cell and they arranged for Lilly to meet us in half and hour, as soon as Lilly had returned from her grandparents house. I was ecstatic, half and hour to spend with just Miley, and she looked fairly happy too.

The breeze became cooler and stronger so Miley and I decided it was time to head back towards her house. As we were heading towards her street she casually took my hand in hers and flashed me a smile, I could feel my whole face turning red so I smiled back and turned away. When I finally looked back we were standing in her driveway. I went to head inside but she stopped me. I turned to face her and waited for her to explain why we weren't going inside just yet.

Miley – 5.30pm

I told him that we needed to talk before we went inside. First to break the ice I asked him what he and Lilly had been up to, when I was in Hollywood with Jake. He flinched when I said Jake's name so I quickly cut to the point. I asked him whether he has or had feelings for me, Miley, not just Hannah Montana. He went a crimson red when I asked this so I assumed the answer was yes, which he eventually confirmed. I couldn't help but laugh when he explained that he had secretly been crushing on me for a long time now. He wanted to know why I was laughing, so I told him how I felt. I told him how Jake and I had broken up, because I only had feelings for him. Oliver stared at me in disbelief for a minute, and then questioned what we were going to do about our feelings. And for the first time in a long time I felt as if I truly knew what to do. I told him exactly what I wanted, and let him hold me in his arms, watching the sun set. It was perfect.

And after all this time of wondering, I finally had the perfect chance to kiss him. He was staring down into my eyes, and he told me that this was the moment he had been dreaming about forever. And I told him exactly what Jake had told me just before we'd broken up. I told him that no matter what happens, I will always love him, I will always be there for him and that nobody could ever take his place in my heart. And then he kissed me, even before I had the chance. Nothing could have beat that moment when our lips touched, it was like fireworks.

And then Lilly arrived…


	4. Questions

**Oliver – 6pm**

What a spectacular moment it was. I could feel all the words I had been wishing to tell her spew out of my mouth, speeding like a roller coaster. She took each of my hands and held them around her waist, and then told me she loved me. She spoke of things that only a poet would know of. She spoke with love, and truth, and grace. As I stared at her, I found myself becoming more confused and warped by the minute; her smile was radiant and cheeky yet her eyes were serious. She was watching my every move, my every breath, making sure that I was being truthful. So I leaned in and kissed her, and we watched the sun set and our lives change together. It was perfection in its greatest form.

And then Lilly skated in, and as soon as she spotted us I could almost sense the shock she would be feeling. Miley almost instantly dropped my hand, and headed towards Lilly. I waited for Miley to explain to Lilly everything that she had just explained to me, but she didn't. I was confused for a few seconds until Miley apologized to me and then took Lilly away to talk about it all. I wasn't fussed, Lilly is our best friend, and she would only encourage our relationship. So I waved, and disappeared out onto the road. I was heading back home, to once again stare at my love, but this time no tears would fall from my eyes.

**Miley – 8pm**

Lilly and I headed inside, leaving Oliver behind in my drive. Lilly ran and landed herself a spot on our couch. After I patiently waited for her to make herself comfortable, the questions began. First she wanted to know if Oliver and I were dating, which I actually didn't know the answer too. We hadn't discussed that yet, but I assume that we will next time we meet. Then Lilly wanted to know if Oliver was a good kisser, which he was. And lastly she wanted to know if I had broken up with Jake, which again the answer was yes. After taking a few minutes to digest the information, Lilly slowly nodded her head and then asked what snacks we had in our cupboard.

I awaited her return from the cupboard, and as she stumbled back towards the couch with armfuls of assorted candy, I asked her what she thought of Oliver and I as a couple. She told me that it would take her a while to get used to the idea, but she didn't discourage it.

Halfway through _"Monsters 2"_ and halfway through our armfuls of candy, Lilly asked me if Oliver was going to be Hannah Montana's boyfriend too. That stumped me, I didn't know if Oliver wanted to be Hannah Montana's boyfriend, and thought he wouldn't hate it, I wasn't sure if I would. If Oliver became Hannah Montana's boyfriend, then he'd have to come to all the parties and concerts, as well as he'd always be in the public eye. He'd have to dress right all the time, and he'd become a lot more popular at school. I wasn't sure if I was ready to deal with him becoming a big-shot, I'm still not sure if I'm ready, or if even he is ready. It couldn't hurt for a couple of weeks I suppose, after all Hannah Montana could dump him and I wouldn't have too. But it would be such a drama, at school we couldn't be together and neither could we be together out on the street, unless I told the world my secret. So I told Lilly that I'd have to talk to Oliver about it. I wonder what he'll say…


	5. For Old Time's Sake

**Oliver – 1pm**

I sat at Rico's, waiting for Lilly and Miley to show up. I had needed a good sleep last night to prepare me for today, and yet I found myself not being able to get Miley out of my head; every touch, every kiss, everything I had waited so long for to happen was finally happening. It was unbelievable. When I woke this morning, I doubted whether it was real, and had to wonder if it had all been a beautiful dream. But I could still taste Miley on my lips, her sweetness, her innocence.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, they finally arrived. I placed my arms gently around Miley's waist and tenderly kissed her hello, out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw Lilly gagging but I ignored it. That afternoon was spectacular; we hung out at the beach, spending hours among the waves, splashing and kicking, just waiting for someone to tell us that we were getting too old for this. Miley attempted to run at me, her feet sticking in between waves and sand. She reached me and I lifted her as high as I could, asking her to fly. She waved her arms at me and I told her that she could fly, because I believed she could.

We were in a moment, in which nobody could disturb us. I could feel Lilly's eyes on us, but I didn't care anymore. I held Miley close, letting our lips interlock and all of our emotions come out to play. I tousled with the hair behind her head, and she placed each of her hands at either side of my jaw. The passion was electric.

Once we had returned from our own little world, we had realized that Lilly was nowhere to be seen, both in shock we headed back towards Rico's, grabbing each of our towels and hands on the way. Lilly was sitting by the bar, sipping a soda when we returned. Jackson was serving her, and I noticed that he was keenly watching her. Miley sat down next to Lilly, and they immediately stepped up, and sat further away from us. They chose two yellow deckchairs, that I had never noticed before and I took a minute to wonder if they were new or not. Both girls seemed deep in conversation and thought, so I let them carry on and joined Jackson in cleaning glasses.

**Miley – 1.30pm**

Oliver was helping Jackson, and by his expression I knew that he couldn't understand a word we were saying so I told Lilly to carry on. She told me that she didn't leave because of Oliver and I were kissing, but she left because she was extremely thirsty, and didn't want to disturb us. I nodded my head, but for some reason I didn't believe her. Her argument wasn't very convincing, and I doubted that she even believed it herself. But Lilly is my best friend, so I told her I believed her and we walked back to join the boys. I couldn't help but notice the way Jackson stared at Lilly, I knew he cared about her a lot, but I always believed in a brotherly-sisterly way. If he did still care about her like that, then I think it should be illegal for him to look at her that way, 'cause that was no brother-loving look.

Oliver and I decided we needed some time alone, which I was glad for because I could finally discuss the Hannah Montana situation with him. We left Lilly at Rico's with Jackson and Cooper and we headed off to my house where we could hopefully get some peace and quiet. Whilst we were heading back I noticed the smile planted on Oliver's face, that had been their ever since we had first kissed. It made me smile wider, and want to kiss him even more.

It was hard at first, trying to explain to him my thoughts on him dating Hannah Montana as well. After an hour of discussing he told me that he didn't love Hannah Montana, that he loved me. He told me that he would happily date both of us, but only if that was okay with me, which I decided it was. At 4.00pm we officially decided that we were dating, and at 4.30pm we officially decided that Hannah Montana and Oliver were also dating. It was a joint decision, and I was proud that we had talked it through together. When I was dating Jake, we didn't often talk things through, it was the public's way or the highway; we had decided everything on how it would affect our publicity, and that is probably why I stopped loving him so quickly. There was no passion in Jake and my relationship, just companionship.

"The Biggest Party of the year" would be starting in just two hours, so Oliver dressed into his best outfit and I slipped on my Hannah Montana wig. We dialed Lilly's number just before we stepped into the limo and asked her if Lola was interested in meeting Jesse McCartney.


	6. Center of Attention

**Oliver – 9pm**

The party was a smash. Literally. Styrofoam and plastic cups lay broken amongst the house and during the course of the night various things were broken and left to be cleaned by someone else. Traci and her pampered pooch Madonna also attended the party, and Lilly _AKA_ Lola had a lot of fun intentionally making fun of Traci's sinus problems. Miley looked ever radiant, as per usual and Lilly looked over-exaggerated, as per usual. I was dressed causally with a formal tinge, just perfect for an evening party.

The press is having a field day now that Hannah Montana and I are dating, and for once in my life everyone's eyes were on me not just Miley. And I sort of enjoyed it, being the center of attention. At one point everyone paired up to dance, and Miley and I headed towards the floor with all the reports following close behind. I held her close and planted a kiss firmly on her lips, awaiting the many flashes from cameras. Miley took in the moment and told me that it was time the world met Oliver Oken. She led me towards the reporters who were unsuccessfully hiding behind three large ice sculptures and as we posed for what seemed like millions of photo's she quickly whipped up a story of how we met.

Later on, while Miley and Lilly were checking their make-up and fixing their wigs, a reporter approached me and asked if he could have a one-on-one interview with Hannah Montana's lucky man. I happily obliged knowing that Miley wouldn't mind as long as I was careful. We talked for around 15 minutes, he asked fairly normal questions; how we met, how long we've been together and a few other ones about me. He then asked for a photo, thanked me and left in quite a hurry. I smiled to myself and decided I owed it to myself to make a quick visit to the food tables.

When Miley and Lilly finally returned I was stuffing my face full of food's that I didn't even know the name of, I forgot my embarrassment for a second when I noticed that Miley's natural curly brown locks were easily seen from the front of her blonde wig. In shock I pointed to Miley the obvious fact that she was brunette, and she ducked for cover, trying to re-arrange her wig, unfortunately it was too late…

**Miley – 1.30pm**

Lilly and I stood in front of one of the largest mirror's I have ever seen, fixing our wigs and make-up and discussing the fact that Lilly had just been introduced to Jesse McCartney, and he said she was cute…well he said Lola was cute anyway. We had to leave Oliver outside on his own, and I was getting worried. I wondered how he'd deal with all the attention and if he'd spot someone more famous that he'd rather date. I was stupid for thinking that, Oliver liked Miley not Hannah Montana.

I decided to tell Lilly what was on my mind. I told her everything Jake had said to me before we broke up and how bad I felt for leaving him, but how horrible I would have felt if I didn't. Lilly told me that Jake would learn to move on and hopefully to her. I was thankful that although Lilly didn't give the best pep talks, she always found a way to make me laugh.

When we headed out the bathroom door, I realized that something felt uncomfortable. I wasn't sure exactly what until we met with Oliver and he whispered that my natural hair was showing through my blonde wig, I quickly ducked but unfortunately not quick enough. A camera flash went off in my direction, catching me mid-duck with brown curls poking out of Hannah Montana's hair…


	7. Lilly's Discovery

**Oliver – 10pm**

I stepped in front and pulled the photographer aside, he wasn't willing to let me get his camera so I had to bargain with him. A shot of "Hannah" and myself and an exclusive interview was his price; pretty reasonable seeing otherwise Miley's secret would be revealed to the world. Once the interview was finished and the photographer had got some happy snaps of us, we finally had some alone time. She held my hand on her left cheek and guided me to stroke it; it was warm and soft and smelled like melted chocolate. I waited for her to place her lips on mine, and let my other hand linger around her waist. She pulled me closer and touched my upper-lip with her finger, forcing me to open my eyes and check out our surroundings. It wasn't quite romantic but the closet we were hiding in was quiet and private; and that was enough for us. Miley pulled my shirt off letting it slide off my elbows, and she kissed me daintily on the lips, waving her arms around to take her jacket off. It was stuffy in the closet, and there wasn't much room. Before we were aware of what we were planning on doing, Lilly stepped in. The look of shock on her face is still imprinted in my mind. As soon as she realized what we were planning on doing her face turned red, and she looked as if she might die of embarrassment. Miley grabbed her jacket and shoved it back on her, almost breaking the zip in the process. Lilly sprinted away from the closet and Miley ran close behind, leaving me; Oliver Oken sitting half-naked in Jesse McCartney's closet.

**Miley – 10.30pm**

I chased after Lilly, holding my wig flat on my head as I ran. I could see little camera flashes going off but I couldn't care less; the only thing I could focus on was the look on Lilly's face when she caught Oliver and me. We weren't thinking, we weren't planning on "doing it", and we didn't. But I had to wonder; was it because we both knew we weren't ready, or only because Lilly interrupted. I didn't want to think that Oliver might want to; because I knew I wasn't ready now. We were just caught up in the heat of the moment, and even if Lilly hadn't found us we would have stopped before anything drastic happened…I think.

Eventually I found Lilly, sitting alone on a park bench. Her hair was mattered, and make-up smudged. I found a place next to her, and sat down. She told me everything I had missed at the party, all the alcohol. The photographer's going nuts. Fight's erupting. It was like nothing I could have ever imagined, things like that don't happen at exclusive parties. Then Lilly told me how left-out she has been feeling ever since Oliver and I began dating, she explained how when she had burst in on us in the closet she was just collecting her coat so she could leave; she had been searching for Oliver and I all night, and was worried we would get hurt. I sat behind her and combed through her hair with my fingers gently; we talked about boys, clothes and all the usual stuff. It was perfect. It couldn't have gotten any better, I was with my best friend and everything was fine again. We were watching the moon when Oliver arrived. He sat down beside Lilly and hugged her; he apologized for leaving her out because of his feelings for me. We sat down together laughing, talking, watching the moon and all wondering to ourselves if it is really made of cheese.


End file.
